My Twilight Forever
by Zenervia
Summary: Takes place after everything is over. Zoey and Stark finally think about spending the rest of their life the way normal people or rather vampyres do. So they decide to go together with the rest of the gang for a vacation. But will things get complicated again? Will her past come back to haunt her? Read and find out.


**Okay this is my first House of Night fan fiction. Even though I loved the setting, the concept and most of the characters, I somehow ended up getting disappointed with every book after Tempted. But that's just me and I can be weird at times. Scratch that. Most of the times. :P**

**This takes place after everything is over, the Nefret Drama, and every other thing that was brewing up against them and they finally think of having a normal vampyre life for the rest of their time together.**

**So Read and Review. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the House of Night series. It solely belongs to PC Cast and Kristen Cast.**

**Though I wish I did Stark. ;)**

* * *

'You know you did the right thing', Stark said to me but I didn't want to listen to whatever he was saying. 'He was created wrongly. It was the best thing for him. To set him free.'

This time I turned towards him and glared at him full in the face.

'Second time, Stark. Second time'

'Hey', he kissed me softly, ' I know. I can feel it all around you.'

I touched his cheek. We were lying side by side in my room in the Tulsa House of Night. Everything was over. I was supposed to be happy and I am. But this sweetheart of mine won't listen.

'Okay. Just smile once and I promise I won't bug you anymore.'

I smiled and it wasn't the fake one which I had been giving everyone all day long. It was sincere and full of love for this person who's arms were around me. He kissed me again. Hard. Our lips molding together and our tongues tangling it seemed. My mind shut off and I gave in to him.

* * *

Twilight. It was the best part of the day for me. The night setting in with a few streaks of the sun spreading all over the sky. It was beautiful. My phone buzzed. It was on silent. I reached across Stark who was still asleep next tome. I had a text from Aphrodite.

_My room. In 10._

I sighed. What the hell is she up to now?

'We'd better go. You know how she becomes sometimes.'

I looked at him and scowled, I knew perfectly how she could become.

Once upon a time she had told us to meet in 15 in the dining hall. Stark and I had been busy. Ummm well with our tongues, hand and bodies, but busy nonetheless. It was barely 2 minutes after the time she had told us and crash went my door with Aphrodite and the gang at it. All we could do was to pull the covers to cover ourselves in time.

After that she went berserk. She yelled, screamed and shouted at the two of us for well what we had been doing. She then accused us for worrying her- What if this had been an emergency and we were trapped or taken or something. After twenty minutes my ears had gone numb that she finally left to let us dress.

I had felt like a thirteen year old caught by my mom in my room with my boyfriend doing something we shouldn't have been doing. Only of course it was true. But we weren't thirteen and she wasn't my mom.

So like good children we got up and got dressed and went into her room.

She glared at us but thank Nyx didn't say anything. Finally when we were all here, Stevie Rae, Rephaim, Shaunee, Damien, Erik, Darius, Stark, Aphrodite and myself she finally spoke.

'I was thinking. We deserve a break and let's all go and celebrate.'

'Yes, Hag, but arn't we doing that already?' It was Shaunee.

'Count on you to say the most obvious and stupid thing,' Aphrodite retorted.

'Yeah like you were saying the most intelligent thing in the world'

Before Aphrodite could bite back I spoke, 'Cut it out both of you'.

'We should go on a vacation. A proper one.'

That made huge smiles come onto the face of almost everyone. Stark caught my eye and I grinned at him. He smiled back.

'So where will we go?'-Damien

'How about the Caribbean Islands?'-Shaunee

'Somewhere the sun won't bother us'-Stevie Rae

'Yeah'-Stark and Rephaim put in.

'Or perhaps Mauritius?'-Erik

'I just wanna kick back and relax. So just a nice comfortable hotel room for me'-I said this.

'And some Stark for you'-Shaunee said coyly. She didn't spare a chance to tease the hell out of me since that episode when they all caught us in bed together.

'We really need to get a guy for her. She needs a life'- I said winking.

Rephaim turned to Stevie Rae with question in his eyes. Poor guy. I felt a little sorry for him when we become like this, babbling away, oblivious to the world around us, which unfortunately includes him and he loses track of the on-going conversation. Guess that is part of being him now. She reassured him. Talking with their eyes. they were so sweet together.

'Okay nerd herd. I have decided'-Aphrodite said it.

* * *

**So any idea where they should go? And what kind of drama will follow Zoey and Stark to their vacation?**

**Review and tell me :D**

**-Zenervia**


End file.
